


Teen Mom: SAMCRO Edition

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: The Real Mob Wives of Charming [4]
Category: General Hospital, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A few too many drinks at a wedding and one hot sister of the bride later and Opie finds himself in trouble. The only question is who's going to kill him first - his best friend (and Avery's brother-in-law), Jax, or his new father-in-law, Sonny Corinthos?SOA/General Hospital CrossoverReal Mob Wives of Charming: Story Three





	1. Opie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jax's blood ran red, Tig apparently likes his women blue, Kurt Sutter owns 'Sons of Anarchy' so please don't sue. Well...that disclaimer officially reserves my spot in hell. I wonder if Lucifer's had that restraining order lifted yet? Geeze, you bring an old priest and a young priest to visit ONE TIME and he gets all pissy. No wonder God kicked him out. Total diva.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is taking place in the same alternate reality universe as my other SOA stories, A Princess in Charming and Your Name is a Drug. This story follows Molly and Kristina's younger sister, Avery, and Opie. I drastically screwed with the age differences between the Corinthos/Lansing/Jacks girls as was obvious in A Princess in Charming and Your Name is a Drug. Avery is eighteen to Kristina's twenty-one. Opie's backstory is different. He isn't married and he doesn't have kids. Everything else about him is pretty much the same. In this story, I'm just imagining the actress who played Lila as Avery.

Opie was shit-faced drunk. There were no two ways about it. He was obliterated. Why the hell shouldn't he be? Besides Juice and Half-Sack, he was the only Son who was single against his will. He had just watched his lifelong best friend, Jax marry his young, pretty, and pregnant old lady. Opie fucking wanted that for himself!

“What's with the frown Outlaw Brown?”

Who the fuck...? Opie looked up to see a pretty blonde young woman who kinda looked like Jax's new wife Kristina. She was hot as fuck. “Who the fuck are you?”

The woman snorted. Her eyes were as bloodshot as his probably were. Was this little piece of ass even old enough to drink? “My name's Avery. I'm Kristina's sister.”

How many fucking sisters did Kristina have? This was the fourth one he had counted. This was on top of her two brothers, one oddly enough a cop. That was fucking weird because Kristina's dad was the biggest mob boss in America and she had just married an outlaw.

“You feel like going upstairs with me?” Opie's drunk mouth had a mind of its fucking own. If he were sober, he never in a million years would have invited Jax's new sister-in-law upstairs to his dorm room. He certainly wouldn't be speaking so crudely towards her.

“Sure.”

Opie didn't remember much of their encounter but the things he did were fucking amazing. When they had awoken the next morning, Avery had given him a shy smile and promised that their drunken night together would be their little secret. Then she had quickly dressed and fled his dorm room.

Opie promised himself that the next time Avery came to Charming to visit Kristina, he would take her on a nice long ride on his Harley and maybe out to dinner. She was cute and sweet and he felt like an ass for the way he had treated her.

It was three months later and Avery had slowly been becoming a distant memory when the woman in question called him out of the blue.

“Opie, we really need to talk...”


	2. Avery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Carly raised Avery as her own daughter. I haven't paid attention since the character of Avery was born on GH so I have no idea who's raising the kid.

Avery paced the floor of her off-campus apartment as she thought about what to do. The freshman UCLA student was pregnant, with an outlaw's baby...just like her older sister. Her mom and dad were going to murder her. She had to tell Opie first. He had the right to know before anyone else.

To get Opie's phone number, she called her sister, Molly. The last time the two of them had spoken, her older sister had told her that she was staying with their sister, Kristina, and her new husband, Jax in Charming until Kristina had her baby. Kristina was super close to her due date and her doctor had put her on bed rest. Molly was looking after bother Kristina and Kristina's adopted two-year-old son, Abel. Her sister hadn't asked too many questions and retrieved the number off of Kristina's cell phone without telling her, just as Avery requested. That was one of Molly's best qualities. She respected other people's privacy.

Seated in her favorite overstuffed armchair in her living room, Avery dialed Opie's phone number. He answered on the fourth ring. “Opie, we really need to talk.”

“Avery?”

“Yeah,” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I need to see you in person. It's important and...it's about our secret.”

Mention of their night together was all Opie needed to hear to agree to drive down to LA from Charming. He arrived late the next night.

“What's wrong?” Those were the first words out of Opie's mouth as soon as he stepped foot in her apartment.

Avery could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she silently prayed that they wouldn't fall. She led Opie to her living room where they both took seats on the couch. “Opie,” she licked her lips. “I'm pregnant...and it's yours.”

“Are you sure?”

Avery would normally have been offended by that question but she had seen the type of women who hung around his MC's clubhouse. It was a valid question to Opie and he meant no offense. “You're the only person I've ever been with.” Nice to know that he had been just as drunk as her and didn't remember that little detail.

Opie surprised her when he reached over and took her hand. “You won't be on your own, I promise. I won't lie to you though, I really hope you decide to keep it.”

“I'm going to keep it.” There had never been a question about that. Avery didn't believe in abortion unless it was done after a woman had been sexually assaulted or her life was at risk. If you simply forgot the condom...congrats Mommy and Daddy.

“Good,” he surprised her further when he brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

That simple act of unexpected kindness had the tears Avery had been trying to keep at bay silently streaming down her face.

Opie pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. “Everything's going to be okay, I swear,” he vowed.


	3. Opie

Jax was going to fucking kick the shit out of him. Kristina was going to cut off his balls. Gemma and Avery's mom, Carly, were likely to assist while her other three sisters, Sam, Molly, and Josslyn cheered them on. Then there was Avery's dad, mafia kingpin, Sonny Corinthos. If he didn't personally kill Opie, he would have his number two, Jason Morgan, Avery's brother-in-law, do it for him. Opie was screwed no matter which way he looked at it. So...why wasn't he upset? He had knocked up an eighteen-year-old girl and he was disgustingly happy about it. Hadn't he just been coveting Jax his pretty, young, and pregnant old lady? Now he had a shot at having the exact same thing.

 

“When I tell my, dad, he's going to make me move back home to Port Charles,” Avery said miserably. She was still curled up against his chest but her tears had long since ceased. “I promised myself when I moved out here for school that I would never go back to that backwater town. Now I'm going to be stuck there.”

 

Opie's hold on her automatically tightened. He didn't want his child raised clear across the country in a mafia-ridden town. There was no way he could be an active and involved father with that kind of distance no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't built like Bobby and Tig. He couldn't be a weekend and holidays only dad. Piney had taught him well. Sure, the old man would bitch and moan about it but never in Opie's youth did he miss a baseball game or school event. He never missed a birthday or holiday and when he was away on a run or club business his dad had never failed, in a time before cell phones and free long distance, to call and check in and to say goodnight. That was the kind of dad that Opie wanted to be. And what about the fact that he wanted to make Avery his old lady? Sure, he wasn't sure how he felt about her but from the little that he knew, he knew that he could easily love her given time. He wanted to try, if not for his sake than for the sake of their baby. He had grown up in a broken home and he didn't want that lie for his child. He felt something close to panic at the idea of losing the family that he had longed for since he was a teenager. His following actions were a direct result of that panic.

 

“Let's get married,” he blurted out without thinking about it. “Let's go to City Hall in the morning. Better yet, I brought my truck. Let's drive to Vegas. If we leave now, we can get there before morning.”

 

Avery sat up and looked at him in wide-eyed shock. “You have to be kidding. We barely know each other.”

 

Opie grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her to straddle his lap. “I know enough about you to know that I could easily love you. You're sweet and you're funny. I might have been wasted but I remember how off guard you got me with your first words, 'Whats with the frown outlaw Brown?'” He chuckled a little at the fuzzy memory. “I know that you have principals. I was the first man you went to bed with, as much I didn't treat that honor with the respect it deserved. You waited longer than most women. I suspect that since the moment you found out you were pregnant, you never once thought about taking out our mistake on our kid. You are fucking beautiful. I only wish I could remember how sexy you look naked. You're everything I've ever wanted in an old lady.” He reached up and cupped her cheek, coaxing her closer so he could lay a soft and chaste kiss on her lips. “If we get married you can move to Charming with me. It's not UCLA but you can still go to school at Charming Town University. You'd be near Kristina and you wouldn't be dependent on your dad for money. I'm not Trump but I can more than afford to keep you and the kid happy. That includes any more kids you want later. You want a way to stay out of Port Charles and I'm it.”

 

Avery reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. “If we do this, will it be a real marriage? One where we're faithful to each other and share a bed at night?”

 

Opie couldn't help but smirk. If Avery was worried about him straying with other women and wanted them to share a bed at night, that meant that she was at least attracted to him. He wrapped his arms around her and, placing one hand palm down on her ass, he pulled her closer. Their chests were flush against each other and there was now no way that couldn't feel his erection pressing against her. “My zipper only comes down for you, baby. And, yeah, I want my old lady in my bed at night. How else will our kid climb in bed with mommy and daddy when he or she has a bad dream?”

 

“You are making this sound so good, Opie,” she said a little wistfully. It was like she wanted it but was too scared to reach out and take what was being offered to her.

 

Opie kissed her again. “That's because it would be more than good between us. I'd take such good care of you, baby. I'd treat you like a queen, my queen. I want you to be the first and only woman to wear my crow. All you have to do is say 'yes.' Will you marry me, Avery?” Opie knew that he was probably out of his fucking mind. He would pay dearly for this. He still didn't care. Not that the option was in front of him, he was obsessed with the idea of being with Avery and having a family with her.

 

Avery smiled and nodded her head. “I'm already pregnant so why not add a quickie wedding to the teenage cautionary tale that I've become. Let's go to Vegas.”

 

Opie laughed before pulling her down for a long, sexually charged kiss.

 

“After we get married will you remind me of all that I forgot about the night I lost my virginity?” There was a cute little blush in her cheeks.

 

 “Often and repeatedly,” he promised.


	4. Opie

Opie married his old lady in a ceremony officiated by an Elvis impersonator and witnessed by two random drunk tourists that they had found in the lobby of The Little White Chapel. Bobby would have been proud. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous when the King instructed him to say his vows. He wasn't even sure if he loved his bride or not but somehow he just knew that he was doing the right thing. Since the moment that Avery had told him she was carrying his baby, Opie had become obsessed with the idea of having a family. Sure, he had longed for a family of his own for years but there was something about Avery that made him almost fanatical about the idea. The blonde little pixie of a girl had gotten under his skin and was like a bad itch that Opie suspected he would never fully scratch. There was just something about knowing that she was carrying his kid that made him harder than steel. Avery belonged to him and him alone. That was why he was unsure of how he felt about her. Was he actually in love with her or was he just in love with the idea that she was a perfect match for his alpha male, dominant personality? Was it even possible to love someone you barely knew?

 

“Opie, are you okay? You seem kind of far away. Are you regretting this?” There was a tremendous amount of fear in Avery's tone.

 

“Baby girl, I was just thinking about how much I don't regret marrying you.” Opie was seated on the end of the bed in the honeymoon suite that he had sprung for for the weekend because his old lady deserved the best. He looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing nothing but a light pink satin bra and matching panties and his mouth went dry. Even though she was only three months along, given her tiny frame, Avery was already starting to show. There was a slight swelling of her stomach and her tiny breasts were swollen and starting to spill out of the cups of her bra. Holy fuck. That beautiful little sexpot was his wife. How the fuck had that happened? At the point, Opie didn't care how badly Jax beat the shit out of him...it was worth it. Avery and their kid were worth it. “Damn, you're sexy woman. Come here,” he held out his hand to her. When Avery was standing in front of him, he leaned down and laid a kiss on her belly, above where their baby grew. “Thank you for this, Avery,” he rubbed her bump as he pulled away.

 

Avery ran her hands through his loose hair. “Thank you for not leaving me on my own. Thank you for giving me a shot at having the kind of life Kristina has. I really want this to work, Opie. I want a life with you.” Opie could hear tears in his bride's tone and was concerned but he let her finish saying what she needed to say. “I don't know if it's pregnancy hormones or what but I feel like I'm going insane because I'm feeling things I shouldn't.”

 

Opie moved further up the bed to lean against the headboard and Avery moved to sit on her knees in front of him. He reached out and took her hand in his. “What are you talking about? What has you so worked up, baby? I'm your old man, you can talk to me.”

 

Avery chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she finally answered him. “There's something about you, Opie, and I don't know what it is. When I showed up in Charming for Jax and Kristina's wedding, I was so jealous of what they had and I wanted it for myself. Then I saw you at their place one day, even though you didn't even notice me and I wanted you from that moment on. I don't drink but I did that night because I wanted to get up the courage to talk to you. I wanted you to notice me. I wanted to be your old lady. Now, I am and everyone we care about is going to be so pissed off but I'm deliriously happy about this baby and about being your wife. My brain is screaming that I'm insane and that it isn't possible but my heart is screaming back, just as loudly, that I love you.”

 

Opie grinned. He couldn't help it. Avery was feeling the same way he was. It was real. “You know,” he pulled her into his lap. “The concept of love, at first sight, has to exist for a reason. I say we just go with it, baby because I don't know why either but I'm now pretty positive that I love you too and I'm totally cool with it.” He gave her a quick kiss. “You're my old lady, Avery, and you have my full attention for the rest of my life. You never have to go looking for it again. I'm just as much yours as you are mine.”

 

Avery smiled brightly before leaning in and initiating a kiss for the first time in their short relationship. “I think I need that reminder now, Opie,” she smirked when she pulled away.

 

 Yep. His pretty young bride was totally trying to kill him...and he was cool with it because what a way to go.


	5. Avery

Avery lay back against the hotel pillows trembling like the virgin she no longer was but still felt like. She was completely nude and watching Opie as he quickly stripped off his clothes. Holy crap. She did not remember him being that ripped on their first night together. Granted, she really didn't remember anything about their first night together but damn this was unexpected. His arms and torso were covered in tattoos and there was a large grim reaper inked into his back but his body art wasn't tacky like it would be on most men. The tattoos fit him and his dangerous outlaw image.

When Opie noticed her checking out his ink, he smirked as he unbuckled his belt. He pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor and then brought a hand up so he could point to a blank patch of skin above his heart. “When we get home to Charming, I'm having Happy put your name right here.”

“Really?” Happy was the go-to tattoo artist for the MC. She didn't think much more about it because she chose that moment to let her eyes wander further south. It would seem that Opie was a big boy everywhere.

“Really,” Opie crawled up the bed to lay between her thighs, careful not to put any of his weight on her stomach. “If you're going to wear my crow, I'm going to wear your name.”

Avert knew from overhearing her mom and Kristina talk about it that wearing Opie's crow meant getting a tattoo of a crow that was unique to Opie and identified her as a SAMCRO old lady. “I want to get your crow over my heart but I want your name too.” She didn't know where the words had come from but she knew that they were true the moment they left her mouth.

“Anything you want, baby,” Opie leaned down and began trailing kisses down her neck as his hand found its way between them so he could stroke her. “Fuck, you're wet for me, baby.” He bit down lightly on her collarbone before his mouth moved lower and he took one nipple and then the other between his lips, making sure they were both nice and hard before he moved back up in search of her lips.

“Opie, daddy, I need you,” she pleaded wantonly. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or if sex was always this intense but she felt like she could burst into flames if she didn't feel him inside of her like yesterday.

Her husband suddenly stilled above her. “What did you just call me?”

Fuck a duck. That nickname was supposed to stay in her head. “I'm sorry,” she blushed and averted her gaze.

Opie pulled his fingers from inside of her and moved his hand to tangle in her hair. He lightly tugged to get her to look at him. “Don't be sorry, baby girl...I liked it.” His lips came crashing down on hers. When he pulled away, Avery was panting as he lined himself up with her entrance, teasing her with the head of his thick cock. “You ready for daddy's cock, baby girl??

Fuck! That should not turn her on so fucking much. “Fuck yes,” she moaned, arching her hips up just as he pressed forward. The result of which made him bottom out inside her, a small pleasurable pain letting her know that her well-endowed husband was hitting her cervix.

Opie was careful not to be too rough with her. He took his time with her, making love to her slowly and tenderly. He was able to draw two orgasms from her before he started to lose control himself. “Fuck, baby girl,” he panted and reached his hand down between them to rub her clit. “I'm close. I want you to cum with me.”

“I can't, not again,” Avery whined even though she was actively meeting him, thrust for erratic thrust.

“Yes you can, sweetheart,” he adjusted his hips so the angle of his thrusts changed and Avery was damn near seeing stars. “Come on, just one more. Cum on daddy's cock.”

That did it, Avery came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs just as she felt his warm release filling her up.

Opie was quick to pull out so he didn't collapse on top of her. He pulled her to rest against his chest. “You're fucking perfect,” he kissed her sweat-soaked forehead. “I love you so much, baby girl.”

Even though she knew the way they were feeling was insane, Avery no longer cared. She was in love with her husband and she told him so.


	6. Opie

Opie had never done this before. He had never just laid in bed with a woman and held her in his arms while they talked. He liked it...a lot. Now he understood why Jax was always so eager to get home every day. This was what he had waiting for him. Spending time with Avery like this was his new favorite thing to do. It was even better than taking a long ride on his bike. “Do you have any names you like?” He stroked her belly as he held her. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his kid.

“You know, I've always had one favorite girl's name and now it seems kind of funny.” Avery laid a kiss on his bare chest.

“What is it?”

“Harlee Mae.”

Opie smiled to himself. That was the perfect name for the daughter of an outlaw. “I fucking love that, baby girl. If it's a girl, that's her name, Harlee Mae Winston.” He kissed her forehead.

“It's going to be so nice having a last name that people can spell. I'm so sick of having to spell Corinthos for people,” she laughed. “Do you have any idea of a boy's name?”

“I've always liked Dean,” he shared. “It's a good name for a little boy and a grown man. Makes me think of James Dean.”

“What about Jackson for a middle name? Jax is your best friend and the baby's uncle.”

“Dean Jackson Winston doesn't sound right together,” Opie vetoed the name. “We could use Jax's middle name, Nathanial. Maybe if we name the kid for him, he'll let me live.”

“Dean Nathanial Winston. It's perfect.” Avery leaned up a little to look down at him. “Opie, promise me that everything is going to be okay when we tell people.” She nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

“Everyone's going to be pretty pissed, especially on your side of the family,” he told her truthfully. “You're eighteen, I'm thirty-two. People are going to talk.” He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist. “But, they'll get over it and, if they don't, fuck 'em. What matters is how we feel about each other and doing what's best for Dean or Harlee. What's best for the three of us is being together as a family. I love you and I love our baby. I refuse to ever walk away from the two of you.”

Avery smiled, “I love you.” She leaned over and kissed him.

Opie pulled her to lay back down, this time with her on top of him. “Let's not worry about that shit right now though. We have this room for the weekend and we're newlyweds.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Avery giggled as he quickly flipped them so she was on her back. He quieted her with his lips on hers.


	7. Avery

It was Sunday afternoon and the last day of their “honeymoon” when Avery's cell phone began going off. She answered it when she saw Molly's name and picture on the display. “Yeah, Molly?”

“Krissy's having the baby.”

That got Avery sitting up in bed pretty quick. “I'm on my way but it's going to take me awhile. I'm in Vegas with...a friend.”

“A real good friend,” Opie mumbled from beside her.

With a silent chuckle, Avery lightly smacked her husband's naked shoulder. “What hospital?”

“St. Thomas,” Opie again mumbled.

“St. Thomas Hospital,” Molly unknowingly parroted. “It's the only hospital in town. I'll meet you there. I'm in Tacoma with Happy.”

“Molly, what are you doing in Tacoma with Happy?” Avery asked in confusion.

“We're kinda sorta....teogether. Anyway, I'll see you at the hospital. Love you, bye,” Molly quickly rushed off the phone.

Avery just sat there looking at her phone in shock for a moment.

“Baby girl, you okay?” Opie leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

“I think me and my sisters and cousin have finally found a way to kill my father. If I just heard her correctly, Molly's now Happy's old lady.” Avery told him right before she burst out laughing and was forced to lay back on the mattress to catch her breath.

“It must be genetic,” Opie quipped as he got out of bed and started pulling on his jeans. “We got an eight-hour drive ahead of us. We should probably get going, baby girl.”

“I know,” Avery threw back the covers and got out of bed. “I guess it's time to face the music.” She slowly started pulling on her yellow sundress.

Opie shrugged into his kutte before moving to take her in his arms. “Everything's going to be okay, Avery. I swear.” He dropped a kiss to her lips. “Six months from now everybody's gonna be rushin' to the hospital when you're in labor and no one will think twice about it. The thought of us together won't be weird, it will be simple fucking fact, completely normal.”

While Avery 100% believed him, she couldn't help but think that six months was a long time in which anything could happen.

She had no idea how right she was. But, as the old saying went – Time was the ultimate truth teller.


	8. Opie

It was almost two in the morning by the time Opie and Avery arrived at St. Thomas Hospital. When they met up with the rest of the club in the waiting room, Gemma informed Avery that Kristina wanted her in the delivery room where Molly already was before both women departed.

“Opie, brother,” Happy got his attention. “Is that a fuckin' wedding ring?”

Spying some new ink on his brother's arm, Opie turned the tables. “Is that Molly's name in the Star Wars font on your arm?

Happy nodded. “I got Jax's okay first.”

Opie was really starting to like his odds of survival. If Jax had given the Tacoma Killer his blessing there was no way he could be that upset about him and Avery. He had been Jax's best friend since pretty much birth.

“Dude, did you marry Kristina's little sister?” It was Juice who bluntly asked. 

Never one to lie (the police didn't count), Opie nodded.

“And you didn't get Jax's okay first?” This time it was Tig who spoke.

“That's outta line, brother,” Chibs stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head. 

“Look, the night of Jax and Kristina's wedding I...”

“You hit that?” Tig didn't let him finish. His old lady, Venus, smacked his shoulder for being rude.

Opie nodded, “she's pregnant.”

“Oh, another baby shower!” Venus clapped her hands. “We had so much fun planning darling Krissy's.”

“You're lucky the old ladies are good at planning shit,” Tig said seriously. “At least you know it'll be a beautiful funeral.”

Opie flipped him off. 

It was nearing dawn when Avery arrived back in the waiting room, a huge smile lighting her face. “He's here,” she walked over to where Opie was standing, looking out the window. “We have a new nephew,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. The rest of the club pretended not to notice while they celebrated the newest edition of SAMCRO. “They're going to let everyone back soon but Jax and Kristina want us to come back alone first. I promise it isn't bad.”

Trusting his wife, Opie followed Avery down the hallway to Kristina's room. Molly and Gemma were both leaving at that moment and both smirked at him as they passed. Oh, yeah, they knew...and were amused as hell. When they walked through the door, Opie couldn't help but crack a smile. Kristina was sitting up in bed cradling her newborn son while Jax sat beside her with his arm around her. There was a look of unconditional love on his best friend's face as he gazed at his wife and youngest child. Opie felt like the Grinch, his heart growing in size when he realized this was a scene that he was soon to live through with Avery.

Kristina was the first to notice them. She smirked at Opie. “Oh, look, honey, it's our new brother-in-law.”

Jax tore his eyes away from the baby and right away, Opie knew that everything was still good between them. The look on Jax's face was playful. “We've been thick as thieves since we were kids, bro. It seems only right that you're actually my family now. You never needed it but you have my blessing.”

“Welcome to the family, Opie. If you hurt my sister, you die.” Kristina waved him over. “Now come on over here and meet your new nephew, Thomas.”

“Yeah, we hear you're going to need some practice with babies.” Jax chuckled.

Opie and Avery crashed in his dorm room at the clubhouse that night. Opie owned a place but he had never actually lived there or even decorated. It was more of an investment. He hadn't felt the need to move in, the clubhouse used to provide for all his needs. That would have to change with a new wife and baby on the way.

“Jax and Krissy took everything way too well,” Avery said as she cuddled against his chest. “I'm thinking God's trying to lure me into a false sense of security and my parents are going to freak.”

“Baby girl, we've been up all night. It's eight in the morning. We need to get some shut-eye. Shut that pretty little brain of yours off for a while.” He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she kissed his bare chest.

Opie chuckled. “Don't go callin' me that. You know damn well where it leads.”

“I know.”

She was such a little tease. Opie let one hand travel down and lightly smacked her ass. “Be good and go to sleep, baby girl.”


	9. Opie

It wasn't even two weeks later and Opie had managed to get his place fixed up and livable so he and Avery were no longer crashing at the clubhouse. When he said he had made it livable he really meant that he had handed his young wife a credit card and stack of cash and told her to do whatever she wanted. The end result was a home with only the nursery left unfinished. 

As for Avery's parents...they still didn't know about their marriage...and they definitely didn't know about the baby. Avery was terrified of her father's reaction. She already knew her mom would be hurt that she hadn't gotten to plan, or even attend, her own daughter's wedding. She was going to have to speak up soon because in a few short months the entire Corinthos family would once again invade Charming, this time for the Thanksgiving holiday.

“Hey, Ope, can I talk to you for a second outside?” Jax called through the sliding glass door.

It was Friday night and most of the members of SAMCRO were gathered at Jax and Kristina's house. Not long after becoming Jax's old lady, Kristina had begun a new club tradition. While Sunday evenings were reserved for family sit-down dinners at Gemma's place, Friday evenings were now for BBQ, beer, and, in the case of the kids, popsicles and outdoor games like horseshoes and volleyball.

“What's up, man?” Opie followed Jax out to where he was manning the grill. 

“I left something for you to read under the front seat of your truck. I also gave a copy to Happy, Juice, Chibs, Bobby, and Tig. Clay's not to know that you have it.” Jax's voice was serious but he had a smile on his face as he waved away Clay's silent offer of another beer from the porch. 

“What about your mom and my old man?” Opie took a sip from his beer bottle. 

“My mom and Kristina were the ones who found it,” Jax replied as he flipped the burgers. “Your dad already had a copy,” when he laughed, Jax's amusement was now genuine.

“What do you want me to do with it once I've read it?”

“Burn it. Don't leave a fucking trace of it behind.” Jax shook his head with a fake smile still plastered on his face. “Sonny's coming for Thanksgiving and he'll be hosting a poker night at the clubhouse.”

“Clay hates poker and your father-in-law,” Opie nodded, “so he won't be there.”

“We'll about it then...and he's your father-in-law too, brother.”

“Fuck.” He kept forgetting that. He'd gone and married a mob don's daughter. Somewhere along the line, his life had gone from 'Easy Rider' to a Francis Ford Coppola movie.

“Everything okay?” Avery walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Yeah, baby girl,” he returned her embrace and gave her lips a quick kiss. “Everything's cool.” For the time being at least. 

“Jax, why is one of those burgers green?” Avery scrunched up her nose in disgust as she examined a puke green patty masquerading as a burger. 

“Our prospect doesn't eat meat. That's some veggie-tofu shit that your sister buys him.” Jax flipped the offending health food and instead of oozing grease, it oozed a strange blue...goo was the only word that Opie could think of to describe it. 

“Yep,” Avery clutched her stomach. “I'm gonna be sick.” She took off for the house, Opie only a few steps behind her, but she only made it as far as Kristina's sunflower garden before emptying the contents of her stomach.

“Alright, Half-Sack, we ain't buyin' this tofu shit anymore! Get the damn hose!” Jax yelled as Opie held his wife's hair back so she could finish vomiting. 


	10. Opie

Opie sat at his kitchen table while his young bride lay down the hall, sleeping in their bed. He badly wanted to join her but he knew that whatever was in the large manila envelope in front of him was important. Jax had made that perfectly clear. 

Opie opened the envelope and the first that he pulled out was a manscript...or a photocopy of a manuscript that had obviously been typed on a typewriter. 

__***** The Life and Death of Sam Crow:  
How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way  
By John Thomas Teller *****

Towards the end of the manuscript, there was a red sticky note marking the page with the words “READ ME' written on the exposed part of the sticky note. Opie slipped to the marked page and found a paragraph highlighted and a folded up photocopy of an accident report. Removing the accident report, he read the highlighted paragraph first.

_***** As I write this, I know that I am not long for this world. My best friend is planning to shove me loose the mortal coil. He's in love with my wife and planning an accident on my bike, brake failure on the highway. Maybe it's for the best. I'll no longer be around to poison the mind of my son, Jackson. I want him to know the brotherhood of the club, the way it was in the beginning, but without the crime and violence that are rotting away that brotherhood now. A good father and a good outlaw cannot exist within the same man. Gemma and Jackson will be better off with me in the grave. Jackson will have a chance at a real life. ***** _

With a slightly shaking hand, Opie read the accident report. It stated that John Teller had suffered brake failure on the main highway in June of 1993. His motorcycle had then collided with a semi-truck that had dragged him 150 feet down the asphalt. He died three days later in St. Thomas Hospital.

John Teller had predicted his own murder and found a way to finger Clay from beyond the grave. 

Opie reached inside the envelope and pulled out the rest of its contents. The first item was phone records that he was guessing Juice had managed to get using his hacker skills. Clay had placed calls to both Tara Knowles and California crimelord, August Marks...multiple times. Tara was Jax's crazy ex-girlfriend. Obviously, it looked like Clay had been the one to summon her back home from Chicago. Tara was an annoyance but August Marks...he was a threat. If Clay was working with him, SAMCRO was in danger.

The second item in the envelope was a photograph...of Clay meeting with August Marks at a construction site that Opie knew was located in Stockton. He flipped the photo over and found a message written in black sharpie marker.

_***** Happy took this 3 nights ago. ***** _

“Jesus Christ,” Opie ran a hand over his face. “We're voting for mayhem.”

There was no doubt which way Opie was going to vote. John Teller wasn't just his best friend's godfather. He was also Opie's godfather. Plus, this business with August Marks? That put Avery and their baby at risk. Clay Morrow needed to die. The sooner, the better.


	11. Avery

It was after midnight and Avery was still awake, waiting for him when Opie finally joined her in their bed.

“You okay, Daddy?” She rolled over to face him. He seemed so tense.

“Not really, baby girl,” he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I just found out that the club I know is a lie.”

“What are you talking about?” Opie loved the club so his words didn't make any sense to his wife.

“Clay killed Jax's old man.”

Avery immediately sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. “Okay, you need to explain...now. My sister is married into that family.”

“Kristina and Gemma found an old manuscript written by JT Teller in storage.” Opie sat up beside her. “In it, JT says he wants to get out of the gun-running business. He wanted the club to earn legit. Clay didn't and he was not so secretly in love with Gemma. JT wrote that Clay was going to kill him and make it look like an accident...in exactly the same that he really died.”

Avery ran a hand over her face. “This is unreal.” She knew that Kristina didn't like Clay and that Jax didn't trust him but this was unbelievable.

“I know,” Opie nodded.

“What's going to happen? How is the club going to handle this?” Killing a brother was the worst crime a brother could commit.

“We're gonna vote for mayhem.”

Avery knew what that meant too. A mayhem vote was a vote to execute a SAMCRO brother. The crime had to be serious and the vote had to be unanimous. Mayhem votes were rare. A brother was more likely to be excommunicated than meet the reaper.

“I think Jax wants your dad's okay for the vote too.” Opie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to cuddle up to his chest while he leaned back against the headboard. “Happy took some pictures of Clay meeting with one of the biggest gangsters on the West Coast. He's double-crossing both the club and your father.”

The rush of anger that went through Avery left her feeling like her blood might actually be boiling, as cliché as it sounded. “When is this vote happening?”

“When your family comes to town for Thanksgiving.” Opie kissed her temple.

Avery's heart sank. “We have to pretend for the next two weeks? We're expected to act like Clay didn't betray our family and the club in the worst way?” She wasn't sure she could handle that. She was a Corinthos. Be definition she had a big mouth.

“As fucked up as it sounds, year,” Opie's voice was hesitant.

“You have to be friggin' kidding me,” Avery huffed.

“Baby girl, look at me.”

Avery didn't lift her head from his chest but she did tilt it up to look at him as he had asked.

“Clay cannot know that we know,” he told her seriously. “He can't know that this vote is coming or he'll run and all hell will break loose.”

Avery sighed. “I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise. Although I may avoid the clubhouse when I know he's around so I can keep that promise.”

“Understandable,” he leaned down and gently kissed her. “Thanks, baby girl.”

Avery rolled her eyes. “You're so lucky that I love you.”

“Don't I know it,” Opie smirked. 


End file.
